Empty Promises
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: "You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body. 2K14 Universe. Leo/OC. I've upped the rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Stolen Blueprints

**Empty Promises**

"You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body.

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language.

 **Author's Note:** This is just a story because a cyber-bully promised to increase my review count, by flaming every story I wrote on this site. I felt that I can't let them down, so I've decided to use their behaviour, to make me write so many new stories, that they will have to make it a full time job to flame them all!

For everyone else, don't worry if you see their flame reviews. I've decided to see the positive, and use their attention seeking behaviour to make me write more, rather than fewer stories.

I'll be updating this story as often as I can, but the chapters will probably be much shorter than my readers are used to.

* * *

000

 **Foot Soldier's POV**

I'm running along the rooftops, trying to evade the large angry turtle, who is hot in pursuit of me, as I clutch at the roll of stolen blueprints in my hands. I'm fast, but the mutant is stubbornly staying on my arse.

I spot a crowd, and rip off my head covering as I slip into the group of Goth's coming out of the movie theatre. I'm wearing black, so I blend in nicely. The group moves into the subway, and I'm able to slip away unseen.

000

 **Leo's POV**

" _Chikushō!"_ I curse, as I make my way home.

That Foot soldier was much smarter than the average recruit. He'd stolen the plans to the Channel Six building, making me concerned for April and her cameraman's safety. I'd almost caught up with him, but he managed to vanish into a crowd of Goth's. Sadly, since the Foot Clan recruits from every nationality, it's tricky to tell them apart in a crowd.

My brother's have already made it home, by the time I return empty-handed. The feeling of failure is overwhelming.

I greet my brothers with " _Gomen'nasai!_ "

"What happened? Where's the blueprints?" Donnie looked me up and down with his goggles.

"The Foot soldier managed to give me the slip in a crowd of Goths, by the old theatre." I slumped into the nearest beanbag with a groan.

"What!" Raph ground out, looking pissed at me, but for once, trying to rein it in.

"Have you contacted April to let her know?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course they have!" April said, as she and her cameraman Vern came into the room, with what looked like overnight bags.

"We've let our boss know that the Foot Clan have stolen the blueprints, so they've put in extra security anyway, but we're gonna stay here for a little while, just to be on the safe side, that's what you Sensei said anyway." Vern added, struggling with his bags and a stack of pizzas.

The sight of the pizza's caused Mikey to spring into action, as he dived over the sofa in a theatrical roll, and made short work of relieving Vern of the boxes.

Sensei came back out at the smell of pizza boxes opening, and I de-briefed everyone from where I was slumped, not having the energy to even fight Mikey for a slice of pepperoni pizza.

000

* * *

 **Japanese Translations:**

" _ **Chikushō!"**_ means "Damn it!"

" _ **Gomen'nasai!"**_ means "I'm Sorry!"

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	2. Night's End

**Empty Promises**

"You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body.

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language and violence and crime.

 **Author's Note:** I had a lot of fun researching the Goth Culture for this story. Mostly from the Urban Dictionary, but from random other sources as well. Please don't hurt me if I've gotten some of it wrong.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun. Send me a pm, if it's something I can add to make my OC more 'in character', but otherwise, I'm basing this character on what I've found on the internet so far.

000

* * *

 **Foot Soldier's POV**

It wasn't pretty when I got back to headquarters, boss lady was shouting more than usual at everyone. Out of the six Foot Soldiers sent to retrieve the blueprints, I'm the only one that didn't end up in the hospital.

The turtles squished Jas, Luke, Rod, Mika, and our team leader, Akihiro so bad they all needed to spend the night in the hospital. I humbly handed the blueprints to Mistress Karai, and bowed as low as I dared.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you had died!" Mistress Karai hissed at me, as she snatched the blueprints from my hands.

I waited at attention, until she had a read through them, asking me questions, which I answered promptly, before she waved me away. I could hear her cussing up a storm at the others, but for once, I was off the hook.

I headed back to the showers, and took a long hot shower to ease my aching muscles. I groaned with pleasure, as I shampooed my shoulder length straight black hair, and removed the hours of built-up sweat.

After I had conditioned my hair, and shaved all the appropriate areas of my body, I towelled off in the changing rooms, and changed into my usual 'off-duty' outfit, consisting of fitting stretch black jeans, a black silk turtleneck, black leather and jacquard corset, and a black leather duster. I swept my hair into a chignon, added all my stainless steel jewellery, and re-did my gothic makeup.

"Hey Dusty, what you doin' this evening?" Came the voice of that annoying punk, Jack. The guy is a wannabe gangsta, and I have no interest in him what so ever.

"Oh, I don't know Jack. I was going to check on my collection of dismembered gangsta dicks, then find a new victim. Do you still have yours?" I gave Jack a predatory look.

Jack gulped, and hurried away without a word.

Laughing to myself, I grabbed my skateboard, and headed out into the night.

000

 **Karai's POV**

I thought Father was actually going to beat me this evening, after we got that call from the hospital. Five more Foot Soldiers in the hospital.

At the rate we are losing our forces to those mutants, we are going to need to start recruiting again. I've barely got the last group trained, to do even the most basic ninjutsu.

I was impressed with the young girl that brought back the blue prints. She not only brought them back, but she was able to out run the leader of the turtles as well.

I make a note to increase her training in the morning, as I am in need of future team leaders, with so few competent ninja in this clan now.

000

I deliver the blueprints to Father, only to be told, that the latest plan has been foiled, with the television station being on full alert, due to the teams incompetent bungling.

They have hired extra security, and that annoying reporter has taken time off, along with her pathetic cameraman. We can only wait until they return to work, whenever that may be.

I am forced to hear Father, tell me all my inadequacies for at least an hour, before he finally lets me leave. I return to my office, and try to restructure my teams in light of the losses.

We currently have two thousand Foot Soldiers, of them, more than three quarters are in prison, after the Sacks Tower debacle, and almost two hundred are in various stages of recovery after a beating from the mutants. I can perhaps count on four hundred healthy units at best.

I decide that smaller teams might work better, and a stronger focus on stealth is a must. Father has his demands, but we are currently using our clan soldiers as fodder, when I believe that if we invested more time in their training we might actually have more soldiers like the girl this evening.

I read through the summaries of each clan soldier, and chose the hundred most promising soldiers to receive proper ninjutsu training, with the view of promotion to the rank of Genin. The rest I group into lots of twenty with my remaining team leaders to supervise them.

000

 **Dusty's POV**

I grab a pizza at the local, and spot another wounded Foot Soldier who's recovering from the beat down by the mutants last month. I regale Zuki with what happened tonight.

"Yeah Zuki, Akihiro made a real Captain's Call tonight. I was lucky to grab the blueprints when Jas dropped them, and I had to sneak out while the others were fighting. The boss lady said not to come back without them, so I bolted, as fast as I could, out of there. That mutant with the swords, was chasing my arse all over town tonight."

"Dusty, he's gotta be nuts to chase your crazy fast arse over town, how'd you give him the slip?" Zuki sniggered at the image I'd painted for him, and gave me an impressed look.

"I remembered that some of my old Goth mates were doing a vampire movie marathon tonight. I ripped off my headgear, and just blended in. They were always gonna hide me from 'The Man'." I told him, taking a bite of my cooling pizza.

"Great to have friends outside the clan. Why'd you join the clan anyway? I mean, I joined because I wanted to fit somewhere, but why'd you do it?" Zuki tilted his head, as he stared at my pale, porcelain white complexion.

"I wanted to learn Ninjutsu, but I didn't meet the criteria to join the Genbukan and Bujinkan Schools. The Foot Clan isn't so picky." I shrugged as I took a drink of my soda.

"You're a rare gem Dusty. I hope your efforts tonight mean the Mistress takes you seriously in your training. You could be a real ninja one day, I'm sure of it." Zuki gave me a rare genuine smile, different from his more usual cynical smirk.

"Thanks Zuki, I'd better get home before my darling father sends out a search party." I hand him the remains of the pizza, throw my soda can expertly in the nearest trash can, and skate back to my dingy Lower East Side Tenement.

000

"Where the hell have you been?" My Father screamed at me, when I walked in the door of our apartment.

"Out." I said, heading straight for my room. He continued to rant meaninglessly, as I shoved the locking bolt on my bedroom door firmly shut.

He's been drinking again. He usually spends everything but our food stamps on booze and fags.

Mom left after a particularly nasty drinking spree, when he bashed her. Those mutants had intervened, and knocked him around pretty bad, while Mom fled the scene in a taxi. Dad hasn't been able to work ever since.

I've been stuck, living with his drunken ass every since.

All the cash I make from the Foot Clan assignments goes into a trust account my maternal grandparents set up before they died.

I'm going to college next year, then I can kiss his drunken arse goodbye once and for all. Until then, I put up with him, so I don't have to pay rent, or live on the streets like some of the other Foot soldiers.

I dig my Japanese homework out of my bag, and start reading up for tomorrows test. I've been obsessed with Japanese culture, and becoming a ninja, since I was a little kid, and saw a ninja cartoon on television.

I'm planning to get a Bachelor of Linguistics at college. I've already mastered twelve different languages to advanced level via correspondence school, so I've just got to see which college wants me. I've already applied to all the ones I could stand to go to, so I'm just waiting to see which ones will take me.

I read, and revise the necessary chapters, then head to bed to dream of kicking mutant turtle butts.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to explore the people behind the faceless Foot Clan. They are people, not just two dimensional turtle fodder, and I'm sure they have feelings, friends, thoughts, and aspirations too.

Dusty just wanted to learn ninjutsu, and fell in with the only group willing to help her reach her goals.

The Goth mindset, and the Ninja mindset, are quite similar, with both having a certain flexibility when it comes to achieving ones goals.

Dusty's 'life of crime' enables her to save for college, and financially support herself, as her drunkard father is incapable of caring for her. She's still at high school, and has so far managed to avoid serious injury in her 'job' as a Foot Soldier.

* * *

000

 **Japanese Translations:**

" _ **Chikushō!"**_ means "Damn it!"

" _ **Gomen'nasai!"**_ means "I'm Sorry!"

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	3. Ninja's in School

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

I had a lot of fun researching the Goth Culture for this story. Mostly from the _'Urban Dictionary'_ website, but from random other sources as well. Please don't hurt me, if I've gotten some of it wrong.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun. Send me a pm, if it's something I can add, to make my OC more 'in character', but otherwise I'm basing this on what I've found on the internet so far.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime.

000

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

After everyone else went to bed, I dragged my sorry shell off the beanbag, and silently cleaned the living area. April was sleeping in my bed tonight, and Vern had moved the sofa into Raph's room. Though, how he expected to sleep with Raph's loud snoring was beyond me.

Once everything was clean, I put on the jug, and made myself a cup of camomile tea. I felt drained, but too worked up to sleep just yet. I sipped slowly at my tea, and tried to figure out a way of correcting my failure...

000

 **The next morning...**

000

 **Raph's POV**

I was surprised this morning to find Leo asleep, facedown next to a half-empty cup of cold camomile tea. Usually, it's Donnie that falls asleep face-down on the table, not Leo.

I had wanted to rip him a new one last night, for failing to get those blueprints back, but I could see that Leo had already nagged himself to death without my help.

I silently take his cup and rinse it out. Fearless usually goes running this time of the morning, so I make him a fresh cup of tea and pop two pieces of bread in the toaster for him. I quietly make up a protein shake for myself, and set Donnie's coffee machine going.

The toast pops just as Mikey crashes into the kitchen, waking Leo, and spilling the hot tea I just placed in front of Leo.

"Numb nuts! Watch what yer doin'!" I growl, as I make Leo run his arm under the cold tap.

Mikey just shrugs, and starts to grab his cereal.

Don and Sensei arrive at the same time, to see me treating Leo's burn and Mikey, being Mikey.

"Are you alright Leo?" Donnie asks, looking concerned.

"I've been better Don. I woke to a scalding cup of tea." Leo grumbled, glaring at Mikey, who suddenly lost his appetite as Sensei gave him a hard look.

Sensei orders Mikey to the Ha'shi for his antics, and the rest of us finish our breakfast quietly.

We train hard afterwards, focusing on our tactics and reaction times, as we go over last night's screw up.

By the time we break for 'second breakfast' (yeah, we eat like hobbits, but try training from 4am to 8am and see how hungry you are), we've gone through every possible thing we did and could have done.

April and Vern are up by the time we've finished training, and have made us a breakfast fit for kings. April's cooking can be a little iffy, but since its Vern wearing the apron, we all tuck in gratefully.

Mike has to go back to the Ha'shi until lunchtime. Sensei has him doing the most mind numbing exercises known to ninjutsu, just to make Mike understand how badly he screwed up this morning.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I check Leo's burn, but Raph's quick thinking, means it's just a first-degree burn.

Sensei trains us pretty hard for the next four hours, but we've all managed to go through what happened last night, and it seems it was just turtle luck that the Foot Soldier got away when he did.

I'm appreciative when Vern serves 'second breakfast'. There was a time when we'd have been a happy to see one meal in a day, but now that we have April and Vern, plus the little bits of work we are able to get, we now have five meals a day most days. A light breakfast and drink before training, a cooked substantial breakfast after training, lunch, a light dinner before evening training, and a sizable supper after patrol.

After training, I head back to my Lab and try to locate the Foot Clan's latest hideout.

000

 **Leo's POV**

I feel better after training. My arm still hurts a little, but not so much as it will stop me going on patrol later tonight.

Since I missed my run this morning, I warm up, and do an extra ten miles on top of my usual ten miles for the day. Vern surprisingly comes with me, and he's able to keep pace, even with the low lighting that is the norm for the sewers. April declined, opting to research the Foot Clan's activities with Donnie.

Once Vern and I return, we do our warm-down, and I show Vern some stretching exercises I found help with the usual aches associated with the kind of running we did this morning.

During our run, I'd discovered more about April's cameraman than I has suspected. While he is quite inane with his chatter, he's actually quite fit. He's run the New York Marathon, every year since he was fourteen years old. He's also done three triathlons, though not recently.

I asked him if he'd be willing to help me train to improve my running speed, as that's what caused my failure last night. He's agreed, and we work out a plan, and a schedule that we'll both be able to manage.

000

 _ **Elsewhere in New York...**_

000

 **Dusty's POV**

I dragged myself to training this morning, after edging past my passed out, drunken parent. Every day is the same, but at least I know the end is in sight.

I turned up at headquarters and kitted up in my training uniform, before presenting myself at the dōjō at 4am.

Mistress Karai called out about a hundred names, and took us to another part of the building, while the others grouped off for their training.

We went to another, better-equipped dōjō, where the boss lady told us we would be preparing for our Genin exams.

The training was extremely hard, and by the end of the first hour, Mistress Karai had tapped several of the Foot Soldiers on the shoulder, and banished them back to the main dōjō.

I kept my focus, and kept going, as I watched the original hundred, become whittled down to just twenty-four trainees.

I was glad when training finished, and I was able to get ready for school.

000

Getting to school on time is always a mission in the New York traffic. I make it to homeroom, just as the bell rings.

I managed to avoid the jocks, and their simpering cheerleader girlfriends, not because I couldn't take them, but because I don't want my school record marred by beating them up.

The test was second period, and I aced it. It was so easy, I was wondering if it was just the warm up. But no, that was the test, the teacher assured me. Mr Edwards also said that he got a call from a couple of colleges wanting more information about me, so that's cool. It looks like I may have a choice, and maybe a scholarship when I leave this dump.

I managed to get through the rest of the school day without dealing with the school bullies, which was good.

I get a text from the boss telling me to go straight to headquarters after school. The Foot clan allows its soldiers an education, but we expect to be on-call outside those times, so I send back a confirmation text, and once the bell signals the end of the school day, I'm in the wind.

000

I get to headquarters and change, stashing my schoolbag in my locker. I go find the boss, and find out that I'm going to be training every day from 4pm to 8pm until my Genin exam. The second training session is as intense as the first one, but I don't get tapped on the shoulder to leave, so I'm happy. I get a mountain of Ninjutsu books to study, but looking through the books, I've already memorised half of them, so I find a quiet corner of the headquarters common room and begin my study until I'm called for duty.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Genin is the first stage of the Ninjutsu exams.

000

 **Japanese Translations:**

" _ **Chikushō!"**_ means "Damn it!"

" _ **Gomen'nasai!"**_ means "I'm Sorry!"

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	4. The Science of Stealing

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

I had a lot of fun researching the Goth Culture for this story. Mostly from the _'Urban Dictionary'_ website, but from random other sources as well. Please don't hurt me, if I've gotten some of it wrong.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun. Send me a pm, if it's something I can add, to make my OC more 'in character', but otherwise I'm basing this on what I've found on the internet so far.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime.

* * *

000

 **Dusty's POV**

I'm finally called up, just as I'm about to head home for the night. I'm with five of the other _Genin_ trainees, and we're sent to grab a scientist that's working on something big.

Everything goes to plan until we arrive at the house in Larchmont. There's a dinner party going on, and we have to wait for the guests to leave, before we can actually try to snatch the guy.

We're just about to move in, when the teenage daughter rolls home with a group of really noisy football jocks. Daddy goes ballistic as expected, and suddenly the whole suburban neighbourhood is lit up. The cops are called, and our angry scientist is dragged to the overnight cells for disturbing the peace.

Four members of my group are high schoolers like me. They want to bail, and try again tomorrow, but I insist on staying until we get the guy. Only this me, and this other slightly older guy, Danny, want to stay until our mission is completed.

The others leave us in disgust, so Danny opts to watch to precinct until the scientist is released, and I head back to the house to study the family.

I figure we might get lucky, if we find out a bit about his habits, and maybe we can catch him somewhere more private. I don't have any tests in the morning, so I don't mind having a sick day if I need it, to be successful in our mission.

I figure the boss will be more pissed off if we fail in our task, than if we are late to training anyway. Just in case, I sent the boss a quick text, advising that we're still at out due to unforeseen circumstances, and we'll be back as soon we have the package.

I get a text saying good work for staying on task. I can just imagine the 'roasting' the others are getting right now for coming back empty-handed. I've seen it before enough times; I can't understand why the others would even leave the job half-done.

The family looks like its living the American dream with two kids and a nice house. I use my phone to check the property records, and it's privately owned and freehold. Being a smart scientist definitely pays well. Pity it's put the guy on the Foot Clan's radar, for them anyway.

I take some pictures of the sleeping family, as I figure we can use it for interrogation if needed, then head back to Danny for the rest of the night.

I picked up some other details while I was snooping around the sleeping household, and I was able to get all sorts of stuff photographed. I also downloaded everything on the family's home computers, so that the boss can use it if they need to.

I'm as thorough as I can be; using every skill I've learnt, from all the books we were asked to study. I've taken pics, and notes of everything, from the contents of the pantry, to the youngest kid's favourite comics.

I don't know why the boss wants this guy, so I figure the more info I can get now, the better it will be, rather than trying to get it, when the family realises their breadwinner is gone.

000

It's five a.m. when the cops finally release the guy. There are no cabs about, and the idiot didn't remember to grab his phone, so Danny and I wait for him to go past an alley, and grab him before he gets back into his suburban paradise.

Of course, that's when we realise the others took our ride, and we're forced to take our unconscious target back to base by stealing a car. Danny drops the scientist and me at base, and I have to haul his large unconscious arse in, while Danny ditches the car for us.

The boss lady is pleased, and we're sent straight to training after we deliver our prize, along with all the info I managed to gather at the house.

Training is long, and as hard as expected, and the other four are noticeably absent from training. They must have got tapped, for bailing. After training, I get a few backhanded compliments for my bad bitch mentality, even from the chick I just floored in sparing.

Once I'm out of the locker room, Danny offers me a lift to school, so I arrive on time for once. Of course, I've got a dozen texts from Dad wondering where I am.

Even with Foot Clan missions, I'm usually home by midnight at the latest, so an overnighter, where I'm still out after Dad's sobered up, and is just nursing a killer hangover, is a little scary for him.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this a while back and I'm only uploading it now, so you'll see another update sooner rather than later.

000

 **Japanese Translations:**

" _ **Chikushō!"**_ means "Damn it!"

" _ **Gomen'nasai!"**_ means "I'm Sorry!"

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	5. Underground Cupid

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime.

* * *

000

 **Leo's POV**

After the morning run with Vern, I checked in with Donnie and April. They didn't have anything useful so I went back into the living room to read the paper.

The newspaper was as grim as usual, the main story about scientists being kidnapped around the city. It sounds like something Shredder might try, so I get Donnie and April to make up a list of all the likely scientists in the city, and to keep a closer eye on their whereabouts.

I finish reading the paper, only to hear Raph sniggering, as he read the personals over my shoulder.

"Leo, I don't think you'll find the kunoichi of your dreams in the New York Time's personal's column," Raph chuckles, as my cheeks blaze red.

"If I did find the kunoichi of my dreams, I would never want to let her go. Do you ever wonder what'll happen to our clan after we're gone? I mean it's not like anyone will ever want to breed with us, if that's even possible." I sighed, suddenly feeling depressed.

"Nah Leo, I figure what will be, will be. Still, if yer want kids, just adopt the next foundling we find in a dumpster. We usually find a couple of them every month, just saying..." Raph swaggered into the kitchen to make lunch, dismissing my question as unimportant.

I went back into the Dōjō to practise my kata, thinking about what Raph had said about adopting kids to grow the clan. It might work, but it would be a long-term solution, and would involve a lot of diapers and mess. I started to think about the practicalities of such a move too. We would have to childproof the lair, enlarge it by the number of children we planned to adopt, and convince Sensei that this was a good idea.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I overheard Raph and Leo's conversation about the clan's future. I've thought about adopting myself a few times. I mean we're adopted, so why not. It would be great to have a little ninja in training around.

I wait until April has left the Lab to do something else, then I run a simulation (or four!) about the likelihood of such a plan working out. That, and I run the stats for us actually being able to afford new mouths to feed. It doesn't look good at the moment, but I'll do some fund building, and we should be able to manage it in a few years from now. Meantime, we can slowly childproof the Lair, and create the necessary space and resources.

000

 **Vern's POV**

I never thought I'd have something to teach a ninja. Well, looks like I'm going to be training Leo in long distance running. While we're stuck down here, we're going to train twice a day: morning, and mid-afternoon. The poor guy is really beating himself up over losing that lousy foot soldier.

I couldn't help but overhear him and 'the hulk' talking about how lonely Leo is. I can relate to that. April was never interested in a romantic relationship with me, and because of the amount of time I spend with her, due to work and turtles, I can't convince any other ladies to date me either.

I run though my head, all the teenage daughters of people I know. Most of them I wouldn't wish on anyone I actually liked, but there are a couple of likely candidates that spring to mind. There's Irma our new receptionist/intern who's only a couple of years older than Leo is, and there's my old mentor's little girl Diana.

Davy was a great guy and cameraman, before he lost his job at Channel Six. He started hitting the bottle after that, and then began hitting his wife Maggie too. She left him, ironically with the help of Leo and his brothers, but she left poor her daughter, little Diana behind, and Davy's too far gone now to be much of a parent.

Why I thought of Diana, is because she used to be mad on ninja's, and mad on Japanese culture. I remember her making me sit with her and watch "Ninja Cats" on TV, when I was still an intern myself. While I still think of her as a little girl, she must be almost the same age as Leo.

Once we get the 'all clear' to go topside again, I think I'll catch up with Davy, and see if his girl is still interested in ninja's and Japanese stuff. Though, how I'm going to introduce Leo and Diana remains to be seen. Maybe I'll enlist Mikey's help.

000

After our afternoon running session, I take a shower, then track down the youngest turtle.

"Hey Mikey, you got a few minutes?" I ask from the doorway of his dumpsite of a room.

"Always dude, what's up?"

I ease myself into the room and shut the door carefully, before moving closer to where he's lying on the bed. Sitting on the end of the bed, after removing a few old pizza boxes, I tell him what I overheard, and about my idea for matching Leo up with my old mentor's teenage daughter.

"Dude that's great! Do you think you could find a girl for the rest of us too?" Mikey asks, sitting up eagerly.

"One turtle at a time I think." I reply. "I haven't seen Diana in a few years, so we might want to check out what she's like now, as a teenager, before we try to introduce them. I'm thinking I'll reconnect with Davy her dad, once I'm allowed back up top."

"Ok, we probably need Donnie's help to, to do like, a background check too." Mikey added.

"She was a really nice girl when I knew her. Absolutely besotted with the idea of ninja's. She was obsessed with "Ninja Cats" as a kid, and had her whole room covered in their posters and memorabilia." I tell him, smiling, as I look around at his "Silver Sentry" covered walls.

I give Mikey all the details I can about Diana, and he tells me, he'll take Donnie aside, and let him in on "the plan". I know this is a little bit of a distraction, but I think it will be good for Leo to have someone to love. I might be miserably single, but it doesn't mean I can't help my friends find some happiness.

000

 **Mikey's POV**

The old dude blew me away this afternoon with his plan to hook Leo up with some chick whose dad he used to work with. She sounds perfect for Leo.

I quietly corner Donnie, and let him know what's up. He does his thing, and according to his computer, she's a straight-A senior high-school student, polite, and knows twelve languages, including Japanese.

Donnie and me, decide to see if we can set up some camera's to see her movements for a few days. Vern hasn't seen her in a while, and we don't want to hook Leo up with a chick who might want to hand him over to the media, or worse the Foot!

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Vern is trying to play matchmaker.

000

 **Japanese Translations:**

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	6. She was such a nice little girl

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters, except my OC's), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime.

000

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

After Mikey leaves, I get everything I need together for tonight, while a government hack I have running in the background, does a facial-recognition search on Diana.

After evening training, I checked my computer, only to find that I have a number of hits for Leo's future ladylove.

The news is somewhat grim however; as she's seen blending into a crown of Goth's the night that Leo lost the blueprints to that foot soldier. A foot soldier that appears to be Diana. I hide all the data for now, and shoulder my tech-pack ready for patrol.

Mikey and I swap patrol areas tonight, so I can set up the cameras. I make sure that Diana is not home, before setting camera's up at every entrance to her home, and in the neighbouring streets and alleys. I also discretely place cameras within sight of all the nearby rooftops.

I figure, even if Leo and her aren't going to be a couple, knowing the home address of a foot soldier may enable us to use her as an unwitting spy.

Satisfied with my work, I head home to give Mikey and Vern the bad news.

000

 **Mikey's POV**

I'm just relaxing when Donnie boy motions for me to join him in the lab.

"Mikey, I'm afraid I've got some bad news about Diana." Donnie gives me a resigned look, as he sheds his pack.

"Dude, what happened, has she already got a boyfriend?" I ask, confused.

"She's the foot soldier that gave Leo the slip that night." Donnie clicks a few buttons on his computer screen, showing me the video of Diana shedding her mask, with the blueprints in her hands.

"Bogus! Hey, Vern said she was basically a nice girl who was mad on ninjutsu. Maybe she just fell in with the wrong crowd. Maybe we could save her and..." I rambled, as I thought about the way Vern had described her.

000

Once the old guy was finished his yoga thing in the dōjō, we pulled him in the lab, and gave him the bad news. I felt bummed because if we hadn't helped her mom escape, or helped her escape with her mom at least, maybe she wouldn't have gotten involved with the foot clan.

We all called it a night after that. I headed back to my bedroom, and lay on my bed thinking about everything.

It's kinda weird, actually knowing the backstory of a foot soldier. I mean they're not just faceless goons to beat up, if you know their families and stuff. I wonder if there's a way we could save her from the mistake she's made, and maybe get her being a ninja for the good guys or something.

It would be cool if we had our own kunoichi hidden in the foot clan. How could we convince her? Maybe we could get Leo to seduce her, and make her love him so she'll help us. Leo would never go for it if he knew, but maybe we can nudge him the right direction.

000

 **Vern's POV**

I was gutted when the guys told me of what little Diana had become. I lie in my makeshift bed, wondering what I could have done to prevent this happening.

I grab my tablet computer, and do a Google search for ninjutsu schools in New York. I read the requirements of each of the schools, and I was disappointed by all the regulations about who could be accepted.

I knew Diana had mental health issues after being attacked as a pre-schooler by a burglar. They weren't serious enough to warrant her being in a mental institute or anything, just very mild, and well-managed PTSD. According to Google, none of the regular Ninjutsu dōjō would accept her due to her mental health past.

I thought about Mikey, Don, Leo, and Raph. Even if they weren't mutants, I doubt any regular dōjō would accept them either. Well, they might have accepted Leo, but certainly not the others. Not with Donnie's social disorder, Mikey's ADHD, and Raph's Anger issues. New York would have been an unhappier place if they hadn't been trained in Ninjutsu by Master Splinter. I wish I had known the Turtles and their Sensei when Diana was little. Maybe they could have trained her.

I decide that even if she isn't the kunoichi of Leo's dreams, I still want to help her get out of the foot clan if I can. I resolve to speak to Master Splinter in the morning, before I settle in for a troubled night's sleep.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Mikey's no dummy, even if he's a bit hyper most of the time. The prankster is on dangerous ground with his plans though, don't you think?

I'm open pm's about the best way for the turtles to convince Diana/Dusty to join them. Please leave reviews as well, as they really make my day.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


	7. The Grim News of Paperwork

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime.

000

* * *

 **Dusty's POV**

School was a drag. I got through it, but I was eager to see what afternoon training held. I was surprised to see Danny, waiting patiently for me outside the school gates. Gratefully, I got in, and we made good time to headquarters, chatting about what we'd been reading up on.

000

 _ **"When entering an enemy camp on a dangerous mission, your heart must be as hard, cold, and sharp as the blade of a sword. If the heart is soft and weak, whenever the enemy confronts you, panic results, and the mission fails."**_

Mistress Karai recited to us from the _Bansenshukai_ , after we had assumed the _Fudoza no Kamae_.

"Today we are going to test you on your knowledge of the _Bansenshukai_. We will be putting you in situations, and you will need to apply the knowledge of the Bansenshukai in order to prevail." Mistress Karai nodded to her training assistants, and we began.

Training was extremely hard. The twenty remaining ninja were grouped into lots of four, and given a set of scenarios to act out. Mistress Karai watched us carefully as we trained, as after each scenario, would ask each ninja why they acted how they did, and what other outcomes could their actions caused. By the end of the training session, two more ninja had been tapped out.

The remaining ninja were put in groups of six, and handed out the night's mission. I was grateful to be grouped with Danny again. The three groups split up and we headed out into the night.

 **Karai's POV**

I watched the Genin hopefuls tonight, to see who had the true passion to be a real ninja. Eric Sacks might enjoy the mediocre barely-trained oafs we have been sending out recently, but he enjoys suffering regardless of who it is, foe or ally. I had to get rid of two more tonight. I could see they lacked the _Hara_ and the _'Immovable Mind'_ for advancing further in ninjutsu.

The missions I sent them on tonight, was to test their skills as _Gokan_. Their attitudes and their success (or lack of) would determine if they were worthy of taking the next stage of their training. The failures would become _"Shichō no kan"_ and used as fodder for Eric Sacks.

I wandered back into the main dōjō to see if any of the main 'fodder' foot soldiers were still training. I only found two there. One of them, was one of my favourite lieutenants, the other a new recruit.

I watched their sparing match for a while, noting the girls speed and her awareness, against her much more experienced mentor. Once they had finished I told the girl she was to report to me in the morning to begin her Genin training.

At the moment, I seem to be losing more Genin hopefuls that gaining. Hopefully, this girl will work out. I make a mental note to talk to my contact in the purple dragons, to see if he has any more hopeful Foot Soldiers within his ranks. I want at least another hundred hopefuls by the end of the month.

I headed back to office, to drag out the masses of paperwork I needed to work through before the others came back.

Outsiders might think that ninja clans are all about people flipping over roofs and fighting, but running an organisation as large as the Foot Clan, required hours of paperwork as well, in order to keep it running. Father never took the time to do any of it, preferring to delegate it to me.

Groaning silently to myself, I soldier through all the invoices for equipment, and then force myself to eat something healthy from our vending machine of approved snacks, while I work my way through all the insurance claims for damaged vehicles and property. I make a mental note to remind the Foot, that Clan property is required to be looked after, competently! I wish I could send our insurance bill to those wretched Turtles and their Rat sensei. It's not unusual for them to do six-figure's worth of damage to Foot Clan Property in a night.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Karai. Daddy Shredder is not only a lousy parent, but he's a lousy businessman as well. He's very fortunate that his daughter is devoted enough to spend all that time in propping up his 'Ninja Empire'.

000

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

The _Fudoza no Kamae_ is one of the foundation positions of ninjutsu. It enables the ninja to rise quickly if needed.

" _Hara"_ means _'gut instinct'_. It's an important part of ninjutsu and Japanese culture in general.

The _Bansenshukai_ is the Ninja 'Bible'. It is the original written form of Ninjutsu, covering around 10 volumes of everything you need to know to be a ninja. this would have been the book Master Splinter taught himself Ninjutsu from.

000

* * *

 **GOKAN - THE FIVE TYPES OF SPY** (from _**An Introduction to Ninjutsu**_ by _Antony Cummins_ )

Influenced by ancient Chinese classics, the Shinobi adopted the 5 types of spy, and made use of the system, which they added to their own understandings, the kanji or ideogram used here is _"kan"_ and means spy, there are slight connotations of difference between ninja and spy, however in essence they are part of the same category and a Shinobi was without doubt at times a kan or spy.

" _ **Nairyō no kan"**_ means _'Inward Spies'_

This refers to the method of secretly tempting/bribing an enemy retainer or someone who is close to the enemy and utilizing them for the ninja's own benefit.

" _ **Hantoku no kan"**_ means _'Converted Spies'_

This refers to getting hold of the enemy's Shinobi and then converting them, this was so they could be used for your own purposes, and with their co-operation, a ninja would be able to either obtain information or feed misinformation back to the enemy.

" _ **Inkō no kan"**_ means _'Local Spies'_

Their purpose is to gather information and to achieve their goals by utilizing local dialects.

" **Shichō no kan"** means _'Doomed Spies' (A/N: This is the typical Foot Soldier)_

This was a spy who was expendable and was normally only used once.

" **Tensei no kan"** means _'Surviving Spies'_

This refers to the spies who were recognised as being highly skilled at espionage; therefore, it was beneficial for them to survive, being able to continue to perform as field agents

000


	8. Hantoku no kan

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper. Please note that Dusty's attitude to other ninja clan's is her own, not mine. Please don't kill me Bujikan ninja's, I've learnt a lot reading your work.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing it for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime, sexual situations/language.

000

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Patrol tonight was interesting to say the least. I ended up having to call Raph to help me, as every mugger in town seemed to be having a mugger-a-thon tonight. By the end of the night, even I was losing my patience with them. It took all my mental training to not simply decapitate them, and be done with it.

Raph and I were just finishing, when we heard a woman scream. We looked over the roof edge to see six Foot soldiers muffling a woman. One of them used a pressure point to knock her out, while another carried them bridal style to a waiting vehicle.

My brother and I, looked at one another, bumped fists, then we swung down into action. The fight was fairly brief, with four taken down quickly, however the Foot Soldier with the woman escaped while the fifth Foot Soldier covered for him. Once the van moved off, the last Foot Soldier took off at a fast pace in the opposite direction.

000

We must have zigzagged most of the city by the time I finally caught him. Literally, as it happened. He'd made a miscalculation on a leap, and almost splattered himself down sixteen stories. We were both breathing heavily when I landed with the thrashing Foot Soldier in my arms.

"You need to work on your Tobi skills. You almost ended up a smear on the sidewalk!" I chuckled, as I tore the mask away.

I'd recognised the running style, as the same Foot Soldier I had lost at the theatre. I wanted to see the face of this super fast Ninja. I got the shock of my life when a stunning cascade of black, dead-straight hair fell out from her hood. I'd been chasing a girl!

"What's a beautiful girl like you hanging out with those idiots, the Foot?" I asked, genuinely surprised that someone as talented and beautiful as this would bother with them, when she could probably take her pick of Ninjutsu Dōjō.

"Wow, do you hit on all the women you hit?" The sassy woman in my arms smirks, as she tries to wiggle free.

"I didn't know you were a woman." I reply honestly, tightening my grip, as I circled back to where Raph had been.

"Well now you know. Any chance of letting up the vice grip on my thighs lover boy," She purred at me, flashing her blue eyes, exactly the same shade of blue as mine.

"Nice try, but I want to know why the Foot wants that woman?" I asked.

"No idea, We just got told to pick her up." The Foot Soldier shrugged.

"You didn't ask why?" I pressed.

"No, it doesn't pay to ask." She replied

I could hear sirens, but Raph was nowhere in sight. I stopped at a nearby roof, within sight of the kidnapping. Torn between letting my captive go, and wanting more information, I decided, since I had her, I might as well question her further. I took us to my quiet little spot, and began my interrogation.

000

 **Dusty's POV**

'Well, tonight turned out interesting,' I thought to myself as I tried to squirm out of the turtle leaders arms yet again. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I needed to get free, and get back to base.

It was amusing that he'd actually tried to "come on to me". If he was a Foot Soldier, and actually human, I might have been really keen, like drooling keen!. I mean, I am female, and he is seriously cut!

I absentmindedly wonder what it would be like, to actually allow 'something' like that, to touch me like a boyfriend. Mentally scolding myself for my lack of focus, I force myself to observe him, and my surroundings as we flit easily from rooftop to rooftop.

While his comment about my Tobi skills stung a little, His flattery seemed to be surprisingly genuine. The only other genuine person I knew was Danny.

I could feel his massive green hands tighten possessively around my thighs, as we bantered back and forth. For my part, I gave him vague non-answers, but I figured a little flirtation might cause his attention to slip long enough for me to get away.

He took me underground, to what looked like a small underground home. It wasn't in the area that Akihiro once told me about, so I wondered if this is where they had moved to after their first home was destroyed. He didn't seem to be worried about my knowing where it was, so maybe not.

I watched as he flicked something on his wrist, and the door bolted shut. Not giving me time to react, he quickly relieved me of my weapons and ninki.

"So what now, lover boy?," I asked, putting on what I hoped, was a seductive sassy face. I didn't know where he wanted to take this, but I knew that, when I wanted to become a ninja, I might have to swallow my pride occasionally for my clan, and use my body to get an advantage.

000

 **Leo's POV**

'Let's see how far she wants to take this' I thought, as I quickly relieved her of her equipment.

I could see what she was trying to do, but she must be fairly green _(A/N: I couldn't resist the pun, my bad!)_ to actually, try and seduce me, but I was going to enjoy it anyway.

"Well, my beautiful kunoichi, I think we'll start with your name. Mine is Leonardo, but most call me Leo." I added, still holding her snugly in my lap, on the beat up sofa of my old hideaway.

I'd had Donnie help me build it when we were fourteen. I'd had great hopes of being able to bring beautiful girls here for a bit of quiet seduction, well away from Sensei's super-sharp hearing and very keen sense of smell.

It has never gotten used for its intended purpose, but Donnie and I sometimes still use it, when the others are driving us nuts, and we want a quiet place to relax. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, living/dining area, and a dōjō. Everything a teenage mutant ninja turtle could possibly need for a night with a member of the opposite gender/species.

I quickly flick a message to the others saying I'm going to be late home. I then send one to Donnie, telling him exactly where I am, and who I'm with.

The beautiful Foot kunoichi, is studying the wallpaper I'd insisted that Donnie put up. It was water damaged when we found it, but it made the room seem less like part of the sewers.

"Name's Dusty" She finally replied, seemingly satisfied with my domestic arrangements.

"Why did you join the Foot Clan?" I asked, discretely sniffing her scent.

"I wanted to be a ninja. They were the only clan that would take me." She shrugged, sending a puff of frustration pheromones in my direction.

"Why?" I asked, not sure what she would say.

"Because, I didn't fit the criteria for the others. They wanted me to be something I didn't want to be. Besides, the Bujikan aren't real ninja anyway, they are just modern ninja-wannabes!" Dusty bristled at the thought of them.

I could see there was some painful history somewhere there, but I doubted I would get those answers tonight.

Instead, I turned the conversation to _Antony Cummins_ book, _**A** ** _n_ Introduction to Ninjutsu**_. I watched as her eyes lit up, and we began an animated conversation about the techniques and skills taught in the book. She seemed impressed that my Sensei had taught himself out of the original _**Bansenshukai**_.

I asked her about the other ninjutsu books she had read. She'd read most of the Bujikan ones available before she joined the Foot, but she mentioned a couple I hadn't heard of too.

"Where did you find that book?" I asked, genuinely interested in the topic.

"I've been doing advanced Japanese. We had a school trip to Kyoto, so I picked up any ninjutsu books I could, while I was there." Dusty said dismissively.

"You're still at school?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course. A good ninja is always learning." Dusty adjusted herself, so she was facing me, straddled on my lap.

"Except you're not on the side of good." I suddenly brought the topic around to what I had been planning.

"The Foot Clan is a stepping stone to becoming a ninja. Every ninja has to start somewhere." Dusty stared above my head at my painting of 'a cherry tree, bursting from the sewers' that was behind me.

" _When you study the meaning of these passages, you should be aware that the skills of the Shinobi should not be used for your own desire or for a lord who does not have a moral code. In the case that you use ninjutsu or devise stratagems for your self-interest or to help an unprincipled lord, no matter what schemes you are trying to carry out, they will end up failing, this is without doubt. Even if these deeds manage to escape being detected and benefit you for the time being, it will inevitably turn out to do harm to you in the end._ It's from the Bansenshukai." I quoted to her.

"I know." She said, as her head suddenly hung. I seemed to get through her, so I continued.

"Do you believe that The Shredder has a moral code?" I ask, already knowing the answer after years of battling the creep.

"I don't think about it." Dusty's voice was quiet, it had lost the false notes of seduction, which made her seem much younger.

"Ok, why did you want to learn ninjutsu so badly?" I asked, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"Me, and my dad's intern Vernie, used to watch the 'Ninja cats' all the time on TV, when I was a little kid. I always wanted to be able to do all their cool moves, and save the day. Stupid huh." Dusty blushed.

"Not stupid, I remember watching ninja cats too. My brother's and I would act it out, much to Sensei's amusement. He said that at least it meant we paid attention to our ninjutsu lessons.

He used to watch the episode with us, then make us do our afternoon training, based on what we'd seen, and what he thought the ninja cats could have done better!" I chuckled at the fond memory.

Dusty cracked up laughing, at the thought of a mutant rat, picking apart her childhood feline hero's moves. We laughed for a little while together, before my ShellCell started blasting the 'Safety Dance'. I connected the call, and listened to Donnie give me a brief biography of Dusty.

"Bring him Don." I told my brother as I hung up.

"You know that stealing those plans the other night, almost cost your childhood friend "Vernie" his life, right?. The Shredder wants to murder him." I told Dusty, as I finally slid her gently off my lap. She looked stricken.

I admit it, I'd really enjoyed the warmth from her body as I'd been interrogating her. I'd only every given April a quick hug in the past, and I don't think I'd hugged Sensei, since we were still little kids. While our body temperatures were a little higher than a normal turtles, we were still fairly cool-blooded.

I gathered up Dusty's gear, and took it with me to the kitchen, as I made cups of tea for my soon arriving visitors.

000

 **Dusty's POV**

I don't know why it's so easy to talk to Leo. I wonder how old he is? Apart from the sight of his rippling muscles, his skin is quite cool to the touch. Dry, not clammy, with an interesting texture from his scales. I could see tatoos on his body, and numerous scars, some of the more recent ones I'd probably caused.

The thought of Vernie being killed by the boss because of me, made my blood run cold. Vernie had been the best person in my life since I was a kid. He taught me my first words in Japanese too. Ninjutsu talks about loyalty and fidelity to one's family clan. I've always considered Vernie a part of my family.

I wasn't that surprised, when Vernie turned up with another turtle. It was the nerd Turtle, as I'd expected, from that really old song that was obviously his ringtone.

"How's my little diamond dust doing?" Vernie looked relieved that Leo hadn't cut me up.

"As well as someone, who's just been made to face up to the bad choices they've made can be." I answered looking contrite.

"We all make bad choices sometimes, what makes good people, is making good choices to fix the mistakes." Vernie said.

Leo came in with tea, and two cups of coffee for the visitors. From the fact that he knew how Vernie took his coffee, I knew they were long-time friends.

Because everyone in the room spoke Japanese, we all lapsed into Japanese. It made me feel like I was back in Japan. Vernie got the whole story of what had happened after dad lost his job at Channel Six, his descent into drunkeness, and mom leaving. Leo added his own few words from that night too. Hearing Leo's version of that night was really difficult for me.

Leo and Vernie decided, that since I'd been "kidnapped" by the turtles, I would stay here for now, at least until it was safe for Vern to go topside again.

"Donnie", the nerd turtle scanned all my gear before I was allowed it back. Everyone in the Foot Clan knew the story of April O'Neil taking a tracker card into the turtles home, so I figured that they were making sure I didn't have one. I didn't, I was paranoid enough to check myself, whenever I left headquarters.

Donnie said goodnight, and said he would find me some extra clothes. Meantime I would have to settle for Leo's hand-me-downs. I noticed that Vernie had brought a pair of overnight bags. One he handed to Leo, and the other I recognised as his.

Vernie got Donnie's room and I was packed into Leo's bedroom. Leo found me some clothes, and I took a hot shower before bed.

000

I lay in the musty bed for a while. Trying to sort out my thoughts. This morning I'd been a dedicated Foot Soldier, now I was torn between my loyalty to the only ninja clan that would take me, and the person I had always been able to turn to, whenever my life turned to custard.

Vernie had been there for me since I was two. He was one part baby-sitter, one part godparent, two parts bestfriend. He was also a reminder of when dad was actually my beloved parent, rather than just my unwanted housemate.

My feelings about the turtles were more difficult to pin down. They had been the bane of my time with the Foot, but their style of ninjutsu was one I greatly admired. They considered Vernie part of their clan. He was training Leo as his running Sensei.

I thought about the stray thought I'd had earlier as I drifted off to sleep.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Leo seems a little ooc in this chapter, but he has a plan! Yes, I do believe some of it might be slightly testosterone driven, but it's a plan, none the less. I bet Leo's enjoying having a beautiful teenage girl in his lap, even if he knows she'll escape if he is distracted long enough!

Dusty is playing with fire don't you think?

Sorry, I think of the _**'Safety Dance'**_ whenever I think of Donnie. Put it down to me being old.

000

On a completely unrelated note. I was re-watching some episodes from the 1987 series and Donnie completed his degree in 1994, which, assuming he was 15 in 1987, would make '87 Donnie and his brother's born about 1972 and about 43 now! I like it how there is a TMNT for every generation.

000

Here's my new forum for _**Ninjutsu Resources**_. Feel free to leave any ninja facts you find on it. Give references wherever you can. Let's make our ninja's as ninja-like as we can!

forum/Ninjutsu-Resource/183776/

000

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

000

* * *

 **GOKAN - THE FIVE TYPES OF SPY** (from _**An Introduction to Ninjutsu**_ by _Antony Cummins_ )

Influenced by ancient Chinese classics, the Shinobi adopted the 5 types of spy, and made use of the system, which they added to their own understandings, the kanji or ideogram used here is _"kan"_ and means spy, there are slight connotations of difference between ninja and spy, however in essence they are part of the same category and a Shinobi was without doubt at times a kan or spy.

" _ **Nairyō no kan"**_ means _'Inward Spies'_

This refers to the method of secretly tempting/bribing an enemy retainer or someone who is close to the enemy and utilizing them for the ninja's own benefit.

" _ **Hantoku no kan"**_ means _'Converted Spies'_

This refers to getting hold of the enemy's Shinobi and then converting them, this was so they could be used for your own purposes, and with their co-operation, a ninja would be able to either obtain information or feed misinformation back to the enemy.

" _ **Inkō no kan"**_ means _'Local Spies' (A/N: This is the typical use of the Purple Dragons)_

Their purpose is to gather information and to achieve their goals by utilizing local dialects.

" **Shichō no kan"** means _'Doomed Spies' (A/N: This is the typical Foot Soldier)_

This was a spy who was expendable and was normally only used once.

" **Tensei no kan"** means _'Surviving Spies' (A/N: This is what the typical Foot Clan Soldier aspires to be)_

This refers to the spies who were recognised as being highly skilled at espionage; therefore, it was beneficial for them to survive, being able to continue to perform as field agents

000


	9. Training, Training, and more Training!

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper. Please note that Dusty's attitude to other ninja clan's is her own, not mine. Please don't kill me, Bujikan ninja's, I've learnt a lot reading your work.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime, sexual situations/language.

000

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Well, tonight turned out better than I hoped. I'm pretty sure Vern's arrival 'sealed the deal' with getting Dusty to help us. She looked adorable in my old shorts and sweatshirt, that I found for her to wear to bed.

I must admit, I've had more than one errant thought about joining her in that bed. Not that I would of course, I mean it would be very wrong, and I'm pretty sure than Vern would actually try to kill me, if he thought his little 'Diamond Dust' was in any way manhandled.

Still, I lie on the sofa, looking at my hands. Hands that where wrapped around her lithe body earlier tonight. Grinning to myself, I settle down, pulling myself into a state of light meditation, just in case she decides to run.

000

 **Vern's POV**

Well Diana certainly looks good. The ninja lifestyle certainly agrees with her, even if her first choice of clan leaves something to be desired. Still, I managed to get a chance to have that conversation with Master Splinter, and if she can be trusted, then he is willing to let her train with the guys.

I'm a little worried about Leo though. I was watching them interact, and I noticed the looks he was giving her. He might be a giant turtle, but he's still a guy. When a guy has that 'hungry' look when he sees a girl, then you know he wants to do more than make her a cup of tea.

I listen to the sounds of the household, straining to hear if Leo is sleepwalking in the night...

000

 **The Next morning...**

000

 **Dusty's POV**

Wow! As musty as the bed was, I actually had a pretty good sleep. My watch tells me its 3:00am so I get up and remake my bed and dress for the day.

000

I have to smile at the passed out ninja on the sofa, complete with morning glory making a tent of his blanket. Forcing myself not to giggle, I silently creep into the kitchen to make some coffee and tea for everyone.

Breakfast doesn't look promising, as there are only a few expired tins of pizza sauce and spam in the cupboard. Leo stumbles in shortly after the kettle whistles, with Vern staggering in on his tail.

"Morning, sorry its only hot drinks, as Leo clearly hasn't done any grocery shopping in a while." I show them the iffy looking tins, which makes Vern wince, he hates spam!

I hand the guys their respective hot drinks, and drink my own gratefully as I size Leo up.

000

 **Leo's POV**

I feel like I've failed, and it's only three in the morning. I was woken by the kettle, which meant that I'd fallen asleep too deeply to hear Dusty sneak past me. I was grateful that she was only making hot drinks, and not sneaking out of my hideaway.

After our drinks, we do some _Junan Taiso_ to limber up, and decide to head out on our morning run. We took Dusty of course, but I blindfolded her, placing her between Vern and I. She took it well, and we set off on our ten mile run for the morning, finishing up at the lair.

000

 **Vern's POV**

While I can understand why Leo blindfolded her, I think it was a bit mean to make her run the entire ten miles blindfolded. Still she didn't complain, so maybe it's a ninja thing.

I mentioned it to Master Splinter when we arrived at the lair, and he said that tomorrow morning would be a good time for us to take the others on a blind run as well. I shrugged, and began my warm down, as Dusty was invited to join the turtles for ninjutsu practice.

000

 **Master Splinter's POV**

I watched our new ninja carefully as she arrived. Leonardo had made her do a blind run of ten miles, and I could see she had not fallen once. I introduced myself, and the remaining family members. Raphael was predictably unhappy be the newcomer, but, she was humble and contrite about her previous actions.

It is a treat for me to see Diana-san sparring with my sons. Her level of training is much higher than the typical foot soldier, and she is able to best my sons several times, much to their embarrassment.

After meditation, I tell her our story, and I hear from her the story of how she came to join the Foot Clan.

It appears the humans above have made joining a ninjutsu dōjō so difficult, that otherwise perfectly good ninja students, are being turned away, and left to the foul mercies of the Foot Clan and other criminal gangs.

000

We eat a hearty breakfast, and I am contented to sit and listen, as the teenagers argue about the 'ninja cats'. The boys had gone through a phase of watching that show when they were young, so I could follow most of the conversation.

Eventually, the topic changed to what sort of training Diana-san was doing with the Foot. She is part of an ever-dwindling group preparing for their Genin exams. Last night had been part of that training. She said, that the students that were beaten up might not be allowed to continue their Genin training, and would be sent back to the general 'fodder' troops.

The boys though the use of 'fodder' troops was amusing, until Diana-san told them the history of one such fodder soldier, which reduced them to silence.

The story of a family that were forced to sell some their children to human traffickers, in order to feed the remainder of their young, after the father was brutally beaten by Raphael. It hit a nerve, not only with Raphael, but with all my sons. I doubt that any of them will view the Foot soldiers the same way after today.

We discussed consequences, and the amount of force needed to remove the threat of the Foot Clan from the good people of New York. Diana-san's story had been a timely reminder that there are always at least two sides to any conflict.

I found her tales of Karai's stress, and the seeming mountain of work she does to keep the Foot Clan running interesting. Karai it seems is another soul who would have done much better in a different clan.

Diana-san wants to be a ninja, which is easily remedied. She also wants to help those in the Foot Clan, who are just with the Foot Clan in order to survive, a much harder problem. Donatello suggests finding them jobs outside the Foot Clan, to remove the financial pressure. Michelangelo suggests bringing the pretty ones into our clan, which gets a few laughs and a groan from me. I ask her if she could choose three people to help leave the foot clan who would they be?

000

 **Dusty's POV**

"Diana-san, if you could choose three ninja within the Foot Clan to assist in leaving, who would you choose?" Master Splinter asked me.

I have to think for a bit, I mean most of them are happy to be in the Foot Clan.

"Well Zuki only joined so he could belong somewhere, Danny could do so much better than the Foot Clan if he could find a better Sensei, Faith only joined the Foot Clan because she aged out of the foster care system, and didn't have any other options. They would be my picks." I answered, after a few moments thought.

"It seems if someone where to provide an alternative place of belonging, many of the youngsters that join the Foot would not, and I correct?" Master Splinter pressed.

"That's about it. Most come in via the purple dragons. The PD set up teen hangouts for homeless kids and they sell the better fighters to the Foot Clan." I reply.

Donnie offers to look up any suitable alternative places for teens to go, and heads towards a door covered in warning signs.

Mikey starts making lunch, and drags Raph to help him clear the dishes. Leo invites me back to the Dōjō to work on some ninja techniques, so after bowing to Master Splinter, I go and join him.

000

We manage to get three quarters of an hour in, before Mikey calls us for lunch. Leo has promised me he will do his utmost to help me to be a fully trained ninja, in return for helping them remove the Foot Clan threat from the city.

We work on my _Tobi_ skills, which compared to Leo are abysmal. I look like I've gone ten rounds with Raphael when I arrive for lunch.

"Sesh, if ya wanted to look like that, I'da done some more sparrin' with ya." Raph looked on amused from his place at the table.

"Tobi practice." I replied, concentrating on my lunch.

"She needs to work on her grip." Leo grinned into his food.

"How about we all play ninja tag after lunch!" Mikey exclaimed, bouncing in his seat at the thought.

"Sorry, I have running training with Vern after lunch, maybe after that?" Leo mentioned, grinning at Vern.

Mikey looked like a deflated balloon, when nobody wanted to play tag with him. I asked if he could continue to help me with my Tobi skills, if he wanted that is, after all, he did seem the most 'bouncy' of the turtles. He puffed up again, and swung the dirty dishes into the sink with a flourish. I helped him with the dishes, then we headed back to the dōjō for more _Tobi_.

000

Leo might have been training me hard, but that's nothing compared to the full energy of Mikey after lunch. By the time the others have returned, for the promised game of ninja tag, I'm ready to collapse with exhaustion. Still, I'm a ninja, so I just suck it up, and we play six rounds of ninja tag.

We eat a light dinner, before Master Splinter tells us it's time for Training. It's all I can do to stop myself from groaning at the thought of yet more training. I scrape myself off the table, and head back to the Dōjō.

We unsurprisingly work on _Tobi_ skills. I get to see the other two in action as well, and I can commiserate with Donnie, as his skills are only marginally better than mine. Finally, training is over, and the others get ready for their patrol.

I just want to curl up and sleep, but I am taken into the Dōjō by Master Splinter to work on some additional ninjutsu skills. He can tell that my body is broken for the rest of the day, so we work on my Choho skills, the theory anyway.

He tells me that, after he is satisfied that I have learnt a few extra skills, I will be returned to the Foot Clan as a spy, to keep an eye on who can be saved from the Foot, and to warn of any future terrorist attacks on the city. I tell him I'm going to need a pretty good excuse in order to not be sent back to the fodder troops, but Master Splinter says he has a plan. I work with him until the others return from their patrol.

000

 **Leo's POV**

I should have warned Dusty not to train with Mikey. The little squirt has worn her ragged. Still I was impressed that she still did six rounds of ninja tag, and the afternoon training session. Sensei mentioned wanting to give her some additional training as well, while we were out, so I'm pretty sure, she's going to want to curl up when we get back.

Patrol is another mugger-a-thon, we pair up this time, and I go with Donnie. We collect so many muggers, Donnie runs out of cable-ties, and I have to wait, while he puts on a disguise, and gets more from an all night store.

Thankfully, there's no sign of the Foot tonight, and so we decide to grab some movies and pizza to unwind.

000

Dusty is just coming out of the Dōjō when we get back. She looks like a zombie, so I wrap an arm around her, and lead her to the sofa. Mikey makes short work of putting in the first movie " _Northmen_ ", and we settle down to watch. Or, should I say, the rest of us settle down to watch, Dusty is fast asleep within five minutes of the start of the film.

Once the first film ends, I carefully pick Dusty up, and grabbing the bag of groceries I brought on the way home, I take her back to my hideaway. As expected, Vern comes along too, and we chat quietly as we walk.

000

Vern helps me tuck her into bed fully dressed, and we put away the groceries before we both head to bed.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Dusty, she's getting a taste of a different clan's ninja style! Ninja endurance is incredible, even so, she would have slept heavily after training like that all day.

Since I forgot to mention it last chapter, _**Tobi**_ is the ninja skill of leaping and jumping.

 _ **Junan Taiso**_ is the ninja equivalent of Yoga, and is used for body conditioning/stretching.

000

I did a bit of reading/research on _**Kunoichi**_ , and discovered that it refers to the number of orifices that a female ninja has (9+1), which is one more than her male counterparts.

I also discovered that the term kunoichi specifically referred to ninja who specialised in using sex as a weapon/tool in their work. Kunoichi could be male or, more usually female, and some unemployed kunoichi ended up as prostitutes after the various wars ended.

000

Here's my new forum for _**Ninjutsu Resources**_. Feel free to leave any ninja facts you find on it. Give references wherever you can. Let's make our fictional ninja's as ninja-like as we can!

forum/Ninjutsu-Resource/183776/

000

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

000


	10. Have a little Faith

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime, sexual situations/language.

* * *

000

 **Foot Headquarters: Yesterday...**

 _(same time as Dusty was doing all her Tobi training with the turtles etc)_

000

 **Faith's POV**

I'm pretty pumped this morning. I got the go ahead to join the Genin trainees last night, and I make sure I'm ready well before 4:00am. Actually, since I'm homeless, I usually catch my Zzz's in the headquarters common room. I'm a naturally light sleeper, so nobody seems to mind if I crash out for four hours at a time.

I've nowhere else to go, so I probably train much longer than the others, just for an excuse not to have to leave headquarters and sleep on the streets. My caseworker said, that my choices were join the Foot Clan, or she'd find me a pimp, and I be working the streets as a whore. At least being a Foot Soldier gave me some dignity.

That nod from the boss lady last night, means that I'll be joining Dusty. She's like my big sister in the Foot Clan. I hope one day, I can be as good a ninja as her.

000

Mistress Karai's Genin training is brutal. Four hours of pure physical hell. Dusty isn't there this morning, but she might still be on an assignment. After training, this guy comes up to me, and asks if I've seen Dusty. He says his name's Danny, he said after she covered for him last night, she disappeared, and the other members of her group don't know what happened to her. Since I don't go to school, I offer to check it out for him.

I get showered, and dressed in my 'best clothes'. Of course, my goodwill store bargains aren't new, but there are no holes in my high-waisted washed denim jeans, my black and purple sports t-shirt is tidy, and my dark green windbreaker looks almost new. My worn skate-shoes are Dusty's hand-me-downs, but I'm not complaining.

000

My first stop is her house. Her dad looks worried, and says he hasn't seen her since the day before yesterday. He looks sober, which is probably the first time, since I've known Dusty. I tell him I'll call him when I find her, which seems to relax him slightly. I also mention that I saw her yesterday, so she hasn't been missing very long. Most likely, she was out late and crashed at a friend's. I tell her dad that she probably went straight to school. He says he's already spoken to the principal, and she was at school yesterday, but not today.

I go and see Zuki. He's not seen her for a couple of days, not since she had the rooftop marathon with 'Blue'. I peel around to a couple of her Goth friends, but they haven't seen her since she walked to the subway with them after their movie night.

I'm about to head to some of Dusty's known haunts, when the boss lady calls me up for an assignment. I tell her I'm on my way, and head back to headquarters.

000

The boss lady surprises me, and tells me she wants Dusty found. It's out of character for Dusty to just up and disappear, especially when the turtles are involved, so we head to where she was attacked. There are turtle tracks following what I'm pretty sure are her _Tabi_ prints. The boss lady tells me to follow them, and call her when I find out where they lead to.

I'm a pretty good tracker, and I find them leaping off a building halfway across the city. I search the nearby buildings, but only find the turtle's tracks leading away from the scene. I call the boss, and tell her what I've found, and she orders me to keep following the turtle.

000

The tracks eventually lead down into the sewers. I follow them until I find an underground home. It's empty, so I carefully check all the rooms, and I find a piece of Dusty's jewellery on a bedside table. I carefully make sure there are no traces that I was ever here, I'd already made sure I'd left no traceable prints, just as Dusty had taught me, so even the boss lady wouldn't know where I was until I called her. I hid myself in the top of the wardrobe, in the room where I found her bracelet, and settled down to wait.

000

It's a good thing I'm patient, because it was hours before she arrived back, unconscious in the arms of Blue. There was some old guy with him, and they tucked Dusty into bed in her Foot Soldier's uniform, before the old guy kissed her on the forehead, like a parent.

My eye's went wide, when I realised who he was. I'd seen a picture of him in Dusty's bedroom. She called him Vernie, and she said he was a very dear family friend.

It didn't explain what Blue was doing putting her to bed though, so I'd have to wake her to find out, but first I waited until they were out of the room, then I silently listened to what they might have to say.

"Leo, you'd better give that fridge a clean before you put the groceries in it. Diana doesn't like filth with her food." Vernie told Blue.

I heard a tired groan, then the sound of cleaning, and stuff being put away. Eventually Blue must have got things the way Vernie knew Dusty liked them, because after that Vernie said goodnight.

Blue must be sleeping in the living room, so it looks like I might have to wait until they leave before I can contact the boss. Of course, I'm not loyal enough to the Foot Clan to throw Dusty under the bus, if she's decided to defect to the turtle's side. I would in a heartbeat, if I actually thought they would take me.

I can see that Dusty isn't going to wake anytime soon, so I head back to my closet, and try to catch a couple of hours shuteye myself.

Of course, my lovely imagination decides to scuttle my plans, by popping Purple's face in my head. I'd had to fight him on my first outing as a Foot Soldier. He'd seemed so nice; I actually felt bad having to hit him with my Bō. I only broke one of his solar panels, but since no one else landed a blow on him, the boss let me stay in the clan after that night.

000

 **Today**

000

Four hours later, I'm woken as someone tries to silently sneak into Dusty's room. I keep very quiet, and take a peep through the gap in the wardrobe door. It's Blue. I watch as he eases himself onto her bed. He covers himself with a blanket, and I know he's here for the rest of the night. Dusty's probably gonna be pissed at him when she wakes up, but I don't really know what's going on anyway, so I just watch.

All I discover, is that Blue snores like a slow subway train. He's also a heavy sleeper. Once I'm sure, he's well and truly asleep, I carefully slip out of the room, only to slam into an irate looking Vernie.

"I'm guessing Blue sleeping with Dusty is a no-no huh?" I whisper to him.

He roars at me, "How the hell did you find this place, and who have you told?"

"Whoa Vernie, I'm Dusty's friend, and I haven't told anyone where this place is. I just wanted to make sure she's alright. I'm Faith." I sheepishly confess, as the sounds of crashing, and swearing, is heard from the bedroom.

Dusty comes out, glaring at Blue, and Vernie is glaring at Blue, so I'm thinking that Blue is in some deep shit.

"Faith, who have you told about this place. Does the boss know?" Dusty asked, as she swept a hand through her hair.

"Nah Dusty, last I spoke to her, is when I found the point where your trail ended, and Blue's continued. She told me to keep following them, and tell her when I found the end. You didn't look kidnapped, so I wasn't gonna call her until you gave the ok. So when did you hook up with Blue? I mean you make a cute couple. I wish I had a flashless camera, then I could have taken a pic of you two spooning." I ended with a quiet snigger.

Dusty glared at me, but Blue looked pretty happy with the idea. I could tell pretty quick that he's totally smitten with her, so can Vernie, which is probably why he looks like he wants to make turtle soup right now.

"Your father is going to hear about this Leonardo," Vernie said ominously.

"The couch was lumpy, and it is my bed. I didn't do anything to her, just slept on the other side of the 'king-sized' bed, over the covers of course." Blue groused, obviously not pleased with being narked on by the old guy.

"I'll let your Sensei decide if that's ok, I suspect you'll be spending quality time in the Ha'shi for that stunt." Vernie replied, not giving an inch.

"Vernie, you are not telling Master Splinter anything! Not unless you want an anonymous facebook post of your little secrets broadcast on the Channel-Six facebook page." Dusty threatened.

"Ok, fine. But I'm not happy about it. How about a twenty-five mile blind run instead? Master Splinter did say we were doing a blind run with everyone this morning." Vernie grinned at Blue, who looked a little pale suddenly.

"Leo, fill Faith in on the plan. We can trust her. She's only with the Foot Clan, because her social worker told her to join, or she would be sold to a pimp as a streetwalker. Between the two options, even a real sweetie like Faith would join the Foot Clan!" Dusty ordered Blue, before heading to the shower.

Blue and Vernie filled me in on the plan. I asked if they would take me too, as I'm only sixteen, and the street pimps would make me streetwalk if they found out I'd left the Foot. I give them the Wikipedia edition of my life story, and they are joined by Purple, who does his tech thing over me and my gear. No bugs, so Blue grabs Dusty and blindfolds her, while Purple does the same to me. They pick us up, and carry us some other place, before setting us down in another underground home.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** If you're wondering about Faith's story, you'll have to wait until after they've finished their 25 mile Blind run! Don't worry I won't make you wait too long!

BTW, yes, Faith does have a little bit of a crush on Donnie, whether he feels the same remains to be seen. I personally doubt he's too keen on someone who destroyed his tech, even if she is a fellow Bō wielder.

 _ **Tabi**_ are those split-toed ninja shoes.

000

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

000

* * *

000

Here's my new forum for _**Ninjutsu Resources**_. Feel free to leave any ninja facts you find on it. Give references wherever you can. Let's make our ninja's as ninja-like as we can!

forum/Ninjutsu-Resource/183776/

000

Please review, and let me know what you think of Faith.


	11. An Evening of Seduction

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon etc own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper.

Please note that Dusty's attitude to other ninja clan's is her own, not mine. Please don't kill me Bujinkan ninja's, I've learnt a lot about ninjutsu reading your work.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime, sexual situations/language.

 **A/N:** I lied! Faith's story will be later, probably after a chapter or two checking up on what the Foot Clan's been up to while the girls have been 'kidnapped'. I'll try to work it in, but Dusty, Faith, and the Turtles have been taking the story in a different direction, in spite of my previous plans...

I really sorry to all my faithful readers out there. I've had writers block, and I've been trying to marry up the Brother's Bonding series with the honeymoon oneshots. Its actually harder than it looks *Author screams in frustration!*

* * *

000

 **Morning Training**

000

 **Dusty's POV**

'Just what a girl wants to wake up to, not! I can't believe that bloody turtle actually thought I'd be ok with finding him in my bed, when I woke up. I should have let Vernie have at him.' I thought grumpily to myself, as Leo carried me to the lair snugly in his arms.

"We here ladies!" Donnie said brightly, as we were finally able to take the blindfolds off.

"Yer kiddin' me. Why not just give Shred-head our home address?!" Raph roared angrily, as he stomped over to check Faith out.

"She found the hideaway Raph, but she's trustworthy according to Dusty, so other than giving her a background check, it looks like we now have two new ninja working for us in the Foot." Leo replied, trying to look confident.

"Just like that Fearless?" Raph's blood was pulsing through the veins in his head visibly. "Yer ever thought it could be a trap? I mean that's what Kunoichi are there for ain't it? Yer naive Fearless, these chicks are just trying to play with us!"

Leo then did the dumbest thing ever, in the esteemed history of all dumb things, and punched his younger brother in the beak. That started a brawl between the brothers, which only stopped when Master Splinter finally came out and whacked both of them over the head with his walking stick.

Donnie had disappeared during Raph and Leo's fight. When he returned, he told us that all the parts of Faith's story that were official, checked out just fine. The rest of her story, we could try and follow-up later.

We all had a hot drink, then we warmed-up, and stretched for what we knew was going to be a very long blind run.

"You will each take a five-gallon bottle of water with you today. These bottles will be yours to protect for the day. You will carry them the entire day, and you will train, eat, and of course run with them.

For the run, I will lead and Mr Fenwick will bring up the rear to help anyone having difficulty. Your goal for the run is of course to complete the run without falling or damaging your water container." Master Splinter instructed, as we stared at the containers that Donnie was bringing out of his lab.

Master Splinter blindfolded everyone except Vernie, and we all took off for a twenty-five mile run, carrying very full five-gallon water containers through the stinking filthy, slimy sewers.

000

The run itself was pretty hard. I was grateful for yesterday's _Tobi_ practice, as Master Splinter called out the obstacles we had to leap over. I heard a crash, or two, and Mikey muttering about how the sewer water was "totally gross," which made me snigger, as I once again managed to run without falling over.

We survived the run, and most of us made it back to the lair in once piece. Faith looked ready to fall over with exhaustion, but she's such an underfed thing that, a respectable puff of wind could blow her over. She sucked it up though, just like the good little ninja she was, and was ready to move onto the next thing.

Mikey, as I expected, was covered head-to-toe in ripe sewer sludge, surprisingly so was Leo. Raph and Donnie had managed to stay pretty clean, though Donnie looked as shattered as Faith. Vernie was grinning at Master Splinter like the Cheshire cat, so I'm guessing he got his revenge on Leo for this morning.

Our breakfast is daunting, and I'm not sure what it's supposed to be, but it looks like scrambled egg with leftovers. The reporter, April has been cooking, and so even I notice, that the turtles look at their plates afraid.

Faith just smiles and thanks April, as she sits down at the table, and takes a bite of the awful looking food. I swear that girl must have a cast iron stomach. When she doesn't keel over, the others start eating it hesitantly. Its food, but not as we should know it. Still it's hot, and I suppose that's what matters.

000

 **Faith's POV**

Wow! Now I know why the turtles are able to beat the Foot so regularly. This morning we ran twenty-five miles, blindfolded! We also had to lug these massive water containers on our backs. I felt sorry for the turtles, as they have those heavy shells as well.

After "a hearty breakfast of bubble'n'squeak orphanage-style", we did some Meditation, and went through the _Sanshin no kata,_ but we still had to carry our heavy water containers around with us for the rest of the day.

We had a short water break, and then we had to do _Ukemi_ , without breaking our containers! That was actually really hard, and Purple had to get a mop after he landed badly, and broke his water container. I managed to get through _Ukemi_ without spilling anything, but I ached all over at the end of it.

 _Kihon Happo_ was next, and trying to block blows with such a heavy weight unbalancing you is no fun! Still I was grateful for the training when we got the _Shiken Gata_ section of training.

I got stuck sparring with Orange, and boy can he run his mouth. I just tuned out what he was saying, and focused on what he was doing. He wasn't able to do his usual bouncy style of fighting, which I think might have annoyed him a bit, as he had to be mindful of the water container and its massive weight. Still it wasn't an easy fight, and I spent most of it dodging and trying to get in a hit when I could.

I was black and blue all over when we were done, but at least my water container was intact. I managed to get a lucky hit with my Bō on his water tap, which caused him to spring a leak. He slipped in a wet patch he'd created, and splattered his container, which meant I won!

Dusty got Red, and I could tell that Red was pissed off, and quickly losing the plot, with trying to pierce her container with his Sai. She managed to keep him at bay, and eventually she got a lucky hit with her Tenssen. Water started gushing out, and the match was called in Dusty's favour.

Dusty usually prefers weapons she can wear as part of her whole Goth look, such as the _Tenssen_ , _Neko-Te_ , _Manriki-gusari_ , and a _Shikomizue_ disguised as a black parasol.

Blue and Purple's match was pretty intense. Purple had gotten a new container after his previous spill, and was doing some pretty fancy Bō work to keep Blue from getting anywhere near it. After a few minutes of dodging his brother, he managed to do what I did, and struck the tap. Blue didn't fall though, so Purple "helped" him along, by tangling his legs with his Bō. Blue pin-wheeled for a moment, then the weight of his container finished him off. I gave Purple a warm smile, as he handed his brother the mop.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

Well today hasn't been too bad. I got to carry Diana's waif-like Kunoichi friend Faith back to the lair, and then I managed the dreaded twenty-five mile blind run without falling over.

I whipped Leo's shell in sparring, which wasn't difficult for once, as unlike my older brother, I'm used to the extra weight, and the water container weighs less than my tech-pack. Faith seemed impressed by my skills, and smiled at me, like I was some sort of Bō-Fighting pin-up guy. Nice to have my very own fan!

We worked on _Intonjutsu_ until lunch, before I was finally able to get back to my lab for the afternoon.

000

* * *

000

 **Afternoon Break (Kinda...)**

000

 **Dusty's POV**

After morning training, Leo took Faith and me back to the hideaway. We were blindfolded of course, but we were far more confident after this morning's run.

Faith gets the first shower; afterwards she collapses into the room that Vernie's been using for a nap.

I managed to change the sheets for her while she was in the shower, so at least the bed is clean for her. Not that she probably cares right now. Earlier, I managed to get a few ninjutsu books from the main lair, so I curl up on the sofa for the afternoon with Leo, and we amiably work on some of the _Choho_ theory for the afternoon.

"So loverboy, what gives with you sneaking into my bed last night?" I ask Leo, as I stretch out my muscles, after a couple of hours of study.

"I was tired, the sofa felt lumpy, and my bed is big enough for two." Leo mumbled sheepishly, turning and interesting shade of reddish-green.

"You know if you want to test out my physical kunoichi seduction skills all you had to do was ask." I tease, testing his reaction.

"Really?" Leo looked like he was seriously considering it.

"I've read up on Kunoichi and Geisha, and I've been studying their seduction skills. I've never actually practiced any of them for real before, but how hard can it be?" I shrug nonchalantly.

I could see the gears in his mind running pretty hot, as he tried to convince himself it was a good idea. He obviously doesn't seem know much about the specialist skills of the Kunoichi and Geisha, so he doesn't seem to realise that he's not going to get a home-run from this.

"Umm...ok...well, we might get some practice in...um...after I...um... come back from patrol...maybe?" Leo seemed to stumble over his words, his reptilian face resembling a half-ripe tomato.

"Do you have the necessary 'supplies'?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"I can...um...get them...after patrol." Leo's voice has been slowly climbing in pitch, as his obvious embarrassment is beginning to overcome him.

"Sounds like we're going to have a fun night tonight." I smile seductively, as I grab a notepad, and quickly write down cleaning supplies, my preferred toiletries, and other things I think we will need for our night of kunoichi seduction skills training.

I hand Leo the list, just as Faith trudges sleepily into the living room. I get up and take my overdue shower, smirking to myself as I wonder how Leo will be able to get the items on my list.

000

 **Leo's POV**

Dusty hands me a shopping list, then she leaps over the sofa, and heads for a shower. My face is blazing with embarrassment, and probably more than a little hope. I've studied the history and culture of the Geisha, so I know this isn't going to turn into sex or anything, but I'm really looking forward to the chance to practice my intimate relationship skills anyway.

I pocket the list, as I listen to Faith chatter, while she fixes us a cup of tea. Once Dusty has finished with the shower, I grab a quick shower myself, and we head back to the lair for evening training.

000

* * *

000

 **Evening Training**

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I've just finished checking out the rest of Faith's background, when Leo brings her and Dusty back to the lair for the evening training session. Everything is pretty much as she told us, which I de-brief to Master Splinter before evening training.

000

 **Dusty's POV**

For evening training, we work on _Onshinjutsu_ , the fabled ninja art of invisibility. Our resident nerd turtle in purple, Donnie gives us pointers on how to seek, and be invisible to, cameras and other 'tech' as well.

I've read everything Master Splinter is teaching us, but practicing is very different from reading.

We do a bit of _Intonjutsu_ practice as well, with Master Splinter tying us up back-to-back, and us trying to get out of it.

We're still hopelessly tied together, and our wrists are raw when they get the bright idea that we should play another round of _Randori_ , with us tied, which is as comic as it is painful.

It takes quite a while before Faith and I are able to work together well enough to be able to do more that kick _'at'_ the turtles.

Finally, Master Splinter tells them that we've had enough, and Faith and I are taken back to the hideaway by Leo, who leaves us there to rest, while he heads out for patrol.

Once Faith is finished with the shower, I grab a lukewarm shower (I must remind Faith not to hog all the hot water!), then prepared myself for this evening's _'seduction'_ training.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

We tied the girls together, and they had to endure _Randori,_ with everyone attacking them, trying to pierce their containers. To their credit, both girls managed to keep their containers intact.

Dusty and Faith looked even worse after the _Randori_ training, as there wasn't much visible skin that wasn't bruised. I passed both girls some of my special bruise salve as they headed out for the night.

As seems to be usual, Faith gave me a tired but bright smile, and Dusty just nodded tiredly.

000

 **Faith's POV**

I'm glad that we're finally allowed to go back to the hideaway to sleep. I have a really hot shower and head straight for the bed I've been assigned for a nice long sleep. I know I don't usually need much sleep, but after today I'm beat!

000

* * *

000

 **Patrol (or not!)**

000

 **Leo's POV**

I managed to have a read of the list Dusty gave me while I was waiting for the others to get ready for patrol. I have a nice kimono/nightslip set that I'd originally planned to give April for Christmas that will do for the lingerie, but I'm at a loss as to where I'm going to find some of the other things. I've never even heard of half of them!

I re-pocket the list, and get my head straight, so I can lead the team. We barely make it five blocks before we notice the Foot Clan are out in force. They seem to be focused on where I was chasing Dusty a couple of days ago.

I signal the others to remain in the shadows as we glide from shadow to shadow, observing the Foot soldiers carefully.

"Sorry Dan, looks like this is a dead end." A slight male Foot soldier addresses his superior.

"We know that Dusty and Faith both got this far Zuki. We spread out and take a concentric search pattern. We've searched the surface, so we can focus on the underground now." Dan, the Foot soldier replied.

I signal my team to fall back, and we re-group near where the hideaway is.

000

 **Dusty's POV**

I've just finished re-making the bed with fresh sheets, and I've put the old sheets in the washing machine when the Turtles tear into the hideaway.

"Dusty, we have to go now!" Leo barks, as Donnie runs into Faith's room to wake her.

We quickly remove all traces of our presence here, and we head to another part of the sewers, before we're re-blindfolded and taken the lair silently.

"What happened?" I ask once we arrive.

"It looks like your friend's Danny and Zuki have got half the Foot Clan looking for you two." Leo told us wearily.

"It seems my sons, that we should consider returning our new allies back to the Foot Clan sooner rather than later." Master Splinter advised.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** The containers used are the five-gallon (20 litres) water jerry containers often seen at sports grounds etc for holding cordial or juice for the players. Very Heavy.

Sorry I know I'm mean, not letting Leo and Dusty have their seduction practise, but good things come to those who wait...maybe...

000

Here's my new forum for _**Ninjutsu Resources**_. Feel free to leave any ninja facts you find on it. Give references wherever you can. Let's make our ninja's as ninja-like as we can!

 **forum/Ninjutsu-Resource/183776/**

000

* * *

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

" _ **Sanshin no kata"**_ is the thirteen basic ninjutsu technique kata.

" _ **Ukemi"**_ is ninjutsu breakfall techniques.

" _ **Kihon Happo"**_ is ninjutsu blocking techniques

" _ **Shiken Gata"**_ is 'real hits' sparring. The goal is to accustom the student to absorbing real hits from opponents.

" _ **Randori"**_ is a freestyle ninja sparring game where one person is in the middle and the others take turns attacking them. At a higher level, every person attacks simultaneously.

" _ **Intonjutsu"**_ is the ninja school of Escape and Concealment.

" _ **Onshinjutsu"**_ is the ninja skill of Invisibility.

" _ **Choho"**_ is the ninja school of Intelligence and Espionage Skills. The girls will need to master this if they want to survive spying on the Foot Clan.

000


	12. Found!

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles etc (in other words I don't own the characters), I'm not making a profit of this, just writing for fun, so please don't waste your money trying to sue a pauper. Please note that Dusty's attitude to other ninja clan's is her own, not mine. Please don't kill me Bujikan ninja's, I've learnt a lot reading your work.

This is a work of fiction, and I'm writing for fun.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, and crime, sexual situations/language.

000

* * *

 _ ***Flashback (Ten years ago)*  
**_  
000

 _ ***Zuki's POV**_

 _Great my life has just gone from bad to worse! I've been stuck in this misery of an orphanage for two hours and already the bigger kids have stolen my shoes, my jacket, and my baseball cards. The only person who hasn't tried to rob me is a pipsqueak six-year-old called Faith, who offered me some of her leftover cookies after I missed dinner. I actually felt bad taking them from her as she's all skin and bone, but I haven't eaten in three days after my parents abandoned me. They decided they didn't want to waste another nine years looking after me so they split._

 _It was the landlady that found out, when I didn't have the rent money for her. She called the cops and now here I am._

 _I chatted to the pipsqueak until they separated us at bedtime. She's been her since she was four. Her parents both OD'ed in the same night. She was the one that called the paramedics. Poor kid has spent two years in this hell. I don't know how she can be so upbeat.  
_

 _We have the same social worker. Faith thinks she's a real cow. Faith says that Mrs Lent told one of the bigger girls that once she aged out she was going to be sold to a pimp. Mrs Lent apparently tries to sell the kids to anyone who is willing to slip her the cash. Faith's been returned six times already because she rang the cops when her 'foster parents' tried to do something 'nasty' to her. Faith wouldn't tell me what, but she says that if Mrs Lent ever sells me to someone I don't like to call the police and they will bring me back to the orphanage._

 _The beds here are really thin. There are eight kids in a room of only three yards by four yards. I'm not sure how many rooms this place has, but I hope they find my parents soon, so I can be put up for adoption._

* * *

000

 **Same night as Faith and Dusty are training at the Lair...**

000

 **Danny's POV**

It's been more than twenty-four hours since I last saw Faith. The boss is getting uneasy about their disappearance. They aren't the sort to just bail, so they must have been captured. I'm asked to take a group of the remaining Genin trainees to search for them.

We start where Faith last called it in before making a concentric grid search for several blocks. The boss has let us have one of the _Yonin_ , a tracking specialist called Zuki. We spend half the night searching the surface, before we begin a search of the sewers. Other than a burst plastic container, we find nothing.

000

 **The next morning...**

000

 **Danny's POV**

I decide that we need some heat-sensing tech if we want to find them underground so we head back to base to pick up more equipment before we head out again. The school kids in the group are whining by now, but I remind them that clan business comes first, and until the mission is complete, they have to stay on task or drop out.

The boss isn't happy to see us back without the girls, but I quickly explain we just came to get different gear, so she relents, and we are soon back in the sewers rechecking the area were checked before and checking new areas.

000

Eventually we find an underground home. We found it by spotting the heat from the hot water cylinder. There's some camera's nearby, so I guess the turtles, or whoever was using it knows we found it. There's no sign of the girls at all, so I leave a ninja there and we continue searching.

We get to a giant drainage pit and there are two frozen, soaking wet Foot ninja's huddling on a thin crumbling ledge.

"Dusty, Faith, is that you down there?" I call out to them over the roaring sewer waters.

"Danny? Am I glad to see you! Dusty broke her leg getting free of one of the turtles. I dropped my phone in the water trying to get her out of here, now we're both stuck. I'm not sure how much longer this ledge is going to hold out." Faith replied, looking at the ledge with concern.

"Do you have your climbing gear?" Danny asked, surprised that Faith hadn't tried to come up already.

"Not any more. I had to ditch a bunch'a gear in order to be light enough to stay on the ledge. Dusty is barely conscious, she keeps losing consciousness. If you drop some ropes carefully from above, I can tie them to us so you can pull us up." Faith told him.

"Zuki, you and Maddy lower your ropes. Zac, you and Isaac find something to secure your ropes to, and then tie them around Zuki and Maddy. We're not losing any more ninja's tonight!" I ordered my team.

We soon got everyone back to Headquarters, and Dusty and Faith were able to give a full account of what had happened.

According to Dusty, Blue had tried to kidnap her, but she had managed to break free and sent him on a chase through the sewers. She's busted her leg after he had caught up with her and jumped on it. She'd been near the drain at the time and had thrown herself over the edge rather than be captured. She'd been using every meditation technique she knew to stay conscious until she could find a way out, or help arrived.

Faith had followed the trail, but had run into the turtles near the drain. They had fought, and beaten her quite badly, before she had slipped and ended up on the same ledge as Dusty, which had crumbled considerably when she landed. Red had laughed, and told the others to get some rope so they could capture us. Dusty and Faith had to ditch any extra weight they had in order to prevent the ledge crumbling further. They had left, and then we had arrived, and got them out of there before the turtles could return.

The boss appeared to be pleased to get two of the better Genin hopefuls back, even if Dusty they both had to go to the clan's private hospital to be patched up. Thankfully, Dusty's break was a clean one, so she'll only be on crutches for six weeks.

I fully debrief the boss on the hidden lair we found, and mention I left a guard. She sends out more ninja to check it out and I take Dusty home.

000

 **Dusty's POV**

It looks like they brought our story. The broken leg was a nice touch, even if it hurts like a bitch.

Leo told me a story of one of them breaking their leg and being stuck there for a couple of days until the other's finally found them. Our injuries from training are similar, so it was the best explanation.

The boss lady says I'm going to be doing theory for the next six weeks until my leg heals. Zuki was funny, fussing over Faith like a mother hen. The guy is usually a cynic, with a jaded worldview, but where Faith is concerned, he's mush.

000

Dad was actually glad to see me when Danny got me home. He was actually sober! He told be he's been temporarily re-hired by Channel six as a reliever for my old friend Vernie, while Vernie is on leave. The house looks clean, like spotless clean, and Dad fusses over me, making sure I'm comfortable before ordering my favourite pizza for dinner.

I tell him the same story I told the Foot Clan, about being chased by someone, and falling into a sewer drain, then Faith getting stuck with me after she found me and tried to pull me up. Dad brought the story, and we spent the first night since he lost his job, being father and daughter.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** It looks like Donnie and Leo will need to build a new hideaway. It's always a little sad when the Foot Clan finds their lairs.

The first four years of Faith's life were worse than the orphanage, so she viewed the orphanage as an improvement. As you may have guessed, Zuki is like a big brother to Faith, so he's taking her disappearance personally.

Social worker's like Mrs Lent unfortunately do exist. The only way to fight them is to report their activities to the police. While they are usually smart enough to not get caught at the time, over time all these police reports add up, and build a case against them.

000

' _Yonin'_ is an 'ordinary' ninja. However compared to a trainee like Danny, it seems like a specialist.

000

Here's my new forum for _**Ninjutsu Resources**_. Feel free to leave any ninja facts you find on it. Give references wherever you can. Let's make our ninja's as ninja-like as we can!

 **forum/Ninjutsu-Resource/183776/**

000

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

000


	13. Gossip!

**Empty Promises**

" _You make a lot of promises you can't keep, don't you?" The Foot soldier murmured as they stood guard over Leo's unconscious body._

000

 **Disclaimer:** See chapter one for the disclaimer.

 **Warnings:** Contains bad language, violence, crime, sexual situations/language, and abuse. May trigger some people, read with caution.

* * *

000

 **Later that night at the Lair...**

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I'm a little pissed off at the Foot Clan for finding the hideaway. I'd never thought to shield the hideaway against thermal scans. I've managed to use the bugs Dusty thoughtfully left around the various Foot Clan facilities to gain some interesting, if not immediately important information.

It seems that Dusty was right about the ladies restrooms being a favourite place for clan members to gossip about nearly everything. We've located the Foot Clan's private hospital as well, which might come in handy if we need to mount a rescue of our spies later.

I've decided that we need a new hideaway lair for the girls. I drag out one of my numerous sets of potential plans, and get to work finding a location that will allow us to build it. It takes a few hours, and a reconnaissance trip to the location, but I find somewhere suitable. I'm able to remove the immediate area from being developed, or dug up by the city.

I head out with some little robots a madman called Baxter Stockman invented, called 'mousers'. I've reprogrammed them to excavate the appropriate area for me and dispose of the dirt in an abandoned vertical tunnel.

Apart from training, I spend the day supervising the robots, and creating a secret entrance for the new hideaway.

Once the new hideaway is complete, it will have three bedrooms, an open-plan living/sitting room/dining/kitchen area, a console room, a workroom, a dōjō, an armoury, with separate bathroom and toilet/laundry. It will be completely heat and sensor proof, as well as having cameras in the surrounding area with an early warning system. I also plan to give it an up-to-date air and water filtration system. I've done a bit of saving, so it will look just like a surface apartment (minus the windows), rather than a typical lair cobbled together lfrom junk like in the past.

The new hideaway will be the first in a collection of separate mini-lairs, which I plan to build in the area, giving us a small 'village' of lairs for us to use as adults. Each mini-lair will be far enough away from the other to reduce the likelihood of all of them being found at once. Eventually I hope to build a central Dōjō training centre, and some other shared facilities such as a medical centre, which will service our underground secret ninja village.

I'll float the idea with everyone once I've completed the new hideaway. I think Sensei would love his own space he doesn't have to share with us, while still having us around everyday at the dōjō for training. Raph definitely wants his own space.

With his budding romance with Dusty, I suspect so does Leo. Mikey lives in a garbage pit given a choice, but he will hate living alone, though I can't imagine anyone being keen to share with him. Maybe we can dedicate his place as a guest 'hotel' or something for visitors to the clan. It might encourage him to keep his space cleaner!

I'll be grateful to have a space where I can work in peace, and not have other people lecturing me about my sleeping or caffeine habits! That girl Faith seems to be interested in me, maybe I can follow that up sometime as well.

I believe it will work well, as long as the mini-lairs are close enough together, and we can visit one another regularly. With the usual daily shared-training, there's no reason the clan shouldn't be stronger and more united with everyone having their own space to decompress and chill. Maybe I'll add some other shared spaces, like a communal movie theatre and recreation area eventually, so we can have family/clan get-togethers.

000

I was able to use some of the time while supervising the bots to listen in on to the Foot Clan's gossip. The ninja's at the old hideaway are completely unaware that I have hidden cameras and mics around the place, so I get to hear their plans for using it as a new base for the Genin trainees.

Mikey had been commandeered to watch and listen at the console desk at the lair for the day, but I wanted to know things so I could start thinking about what tech we would need to build in the future to thwart their plans.

Once the new hideaway was excavated, and the new door installed, I head home after making sure there was no trace of what I'd been up to, to find.

000

 **Mikey's POV**

It's completely bogus how I got stuck at Donnie's console desk monitoring Foot Clan gossip today. He's off with his seventy dwarves making a new lair for the girls, and I have to listen to Foot Clan chicks moan about their training all day. Even more depressing is listening to the Foot Clan chicks at the Foot Clan hospital moan about us beating them up.

There's one chick, who got into a mix up with Raph, and has lost the use of her legs. She's got a four-year-old kid who's just been taken from her by child services because she can't get around after him anymore, and she's a solo mom.

Some other honeys were taking about a woman called Mrs Lent, who apparently sold them into the Foot Clan. That sounds like the lady Faithie was talking about.

What really sickened me was the talk about Shredder's latest 'page'. I didn't know the dude was gay, but picking some teenager and rear-ending him cause no honey's want his meat is cruel. The dude is into some sick stuff, and the nurse at the hospital was talking about how there's been six 'pages' admitted to hospital this month already with internal injuries from his 'attentions'.

The rest of the gossip is about individuals. I jot down the names and the rumours about them for Donnie, before the turtle himself finally gets home, and I can return to my Xbox!

000

 **Donnie's POV**

Once I got home, Mikey almost bolted for his Xbox like an addict needing a fix. I sniggered, and went to find Sensei and Leo, snagging Mikey's notes as I passed my console desk.

Mikey's writing is awful when he's in a hurry. I spent three times as much time on teaching Mikey to read and write correctly, than I had to for any of the others.

I debrief Leo and Sensei, which makes both of them bow their heads in shame when they hear about the solo mother losing her child. They both agree that Mrs Lent is an issue that needs to be addressed, and we will work with April and Vern to get her actions outed to the public.

Sensei seems bemused at the Foot's Genin trainees using the old hideaway, but it's good for us, as we can keep tabs on our spies, and the Foot Clan's activities better, as the trainees are less likely to guard their lips.

Mikey comes in, and adds a few words about Shredder's sodomy of young Foot ninja's, some of which aren't over the age of consent yet. Sensei gives us a history lesson, about the Samurai of the Warring States period of Japan's history, and how it was common for pages to do that for their Samurai masters. However, he did point out, that we are now in 21st century New York, and that behaviour is not acceptable today.

Mikey seems more militant than usual, wanting to put an end to Shredder once and for all, so no more teenage boys have to go to hospital. According to the rumours, Shredder violates about six boys a month.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Shedder's behaviour towards his 'page' is based on actual history. Samurai would use their pages for sexual relief when they were on campaign. Not all of them of course, but it was an accepted part of Japanese culture at the time. Very different attitudes to the west today regarding sex.

These 'pages' are teenagers from poor Foot Clan families, whose parents have upset the Shredder, by failing in a mission or other 'crime'.

000

Here's my new forum for _**Ninjutsu Resources**_. Feel free to leave any ninja facts you find on it. Give references wherever you can. Let's make our ninja's as ninja-like as we can!

/forum/Ninjutsu-Resource/183776/

000

 _ **Any translations are done using Google translate app or Wikipedia. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.**_

000


End file.
